TheRedSoviet
TheRedSoviet is the ruler of Soviet RSFSR, and was the Commissar of Internal Affairs of the Union of Communist Republics. He grew to become one of the most prominent members of the UCR. He was expelled and banned after various unauthorized covert actions were revealed. History 2016 TheRedSoviet had first joined the CN world on May 17, 2016.He created his first nation and he immediately created a one man alliance.He got invited by several alliances but nevertheless, he refused and went on to survive on his own.A few days later, he had invited a friend to play with him but things turned ugly pretty fast.He expected to peacefully play with him but he got declared war immediately after his friend made an account.The war quickly escalated and within some 2 hours, TheRedSoviet finally surrendered.Peace terms were quickly negociated and established.After this war, he was never able to fully recover and he went fully inactive on June 20, 2016.He wouldn't come back until 6 months later, to begin his "second career". 2017 When January 2017 rolled around, TheRedSoviet was wondering if he should return to CN.One day, he had made his decision and he quickly regained his beloved account.Once he had logged in the first time since 6 months, he remembered old memories but due to the bill lock, he had to delete his old nation and restart over.He then created a second nation called "Soviet RSFSR" and he quickly joined the UCR to become one of it's most prominent members to date. In February, he became a full member of the UCR after he got a mark of 100% on the entry exam. In March, he participated in his first election against PravitelstvoSF for the post of Commissar of IA.He lost by a small margin to his opponent with a score of 3 for TheRedSoviet to a score of 4 for PravitelstvoSF. In April, he was doing a very fine job of a Lieutnant-Commissar at the UCR assisting his Commissar, nevertheless his superior was very inactive lately. In May, he got promoted to Commissar of IA following the inactivity of his superior.His promotion had also coincidentally happened during the time a member of the UCR got attacked by a rogue.TheRedSoviet had received the order to enforce "ZI" on him after the rogue had attacked for the following reason: seeking money.After TheRedSoviet and the other member counter-attacked, the rogue quickly got pounded and couldn't recover from his wounds, forcing it to delete it's nation.Following this small incident, nothing big had happened the rest of the month. In June, he was working on his own projects and he was building his nation in the mean time.He had also proposed a bill which would allow the UCR to take action against rogue and unaligned nations and the bill passed with a vote of 4 in favor and 1 against.He also received a recognition for his service and loyalty to the UCR. In July, he was one of the signatories of the newly signed ODoAP treaty with the Aevum alliance. In August, by a requested of seats switching, he got the previously merged post with IA of Commissar of Finance.He held the post for about a month until Mosin went inactive. After the Communist Party was restored, TheRedSoviet became Foreign affairs Commissar. In December, he was temporarily suspended from office as punishment for insubordination. By January, he was temporarily restored to the position of Commissar of Foreign Affairs before being voted to be banned from the Union after a second insubordination.